degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JesterC88/The Boiling Point: Week 2
I really did like this week more than last. We have KC and his former junkie mother. Alli making her moves on Drew. Clare and Eli starting to get together. Riley vs Drew. And Alli's dance crew mishap. I really did enjoy this week. So let's get to talking about the stories. First let's talk about Riley vs Drew. I like how Riley goes back to his crazy ways in an attempt to get Drew to stop. I knew it wouldn't work, not with a woman like Drew's mom. She was dead set on finding out who it was. I'm interested to see how far they're going to go in the future. Next let's talk about Alli. I've always had a problem with her. Mainly because she always wants to be part of the popular crowd and that is just the opposite of how I am. Last season she was getting with Johnny so she could "date up." And at the start of this season she was trying to be a cheerleader because her friends were not cool enough. That doesn't work out. So she decides to make a dance team. I really thought that was going to be a good story. I've always been a little fan of dance teams. But that went away quickly when they saw that she wasn't about dancing and just wanted to look cool. Then she uses Dave and toys with his feelings to make her party better, and just ditches him for Drew. Now she is going to get with him until he uses her and she gets hurt. Then there is KC. I really don't like KC anymore. I think he has some form of disorder and needs to go to therapy. He gets angry very quickly and has a violent streak. When something doesn't go his way he has to get angry and do something stupid. Things between him and Jenna are probably going to end soon, and I kinda see him making a move on Clare again. He just seems like the type that would do that. And there was his whole take his mom's alcohol and go drink with people all night, cause that's cool. He's either going to get worse really fast or even out. And last the thing that everyone is so crazy about, Clare and Eli. Now I like this because I'm like Eli and tend to like girls like Clare. So seeing it happen is a positive for me. I really predict at some point, Clare is going to lose her good girl attitude and do something dramatic, like Emma and Darcy before her. Even though I would hate that. I like my good girls. But Eli so far seems like a chill dude. But people need to calm down with the whole "he is so hot" stuff. I really don't see it. But I digress. I'm curious to see where they are going to go with the story Clare's parents and I want to know if they are going to even talk about Darcy. Ya know their other daughter that just disappeared in Kenya two seasons ago. That's really all I got. Comment and show some love and I will get back to you. Jester Category:Blog posts